


30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge

by Fanfiction_By_Selection



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Porn Without Plot, Smut, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_By_Selection/pseuds/Fanfiction_By_Selection
Summary: Just some fics for the 30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge. I tried, M'kay?





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Naked Cuddling  
Day 2: Naked Kiss  
Day 3: First Time  
Day 4: Masterbation  
Day 5: Blowjob  
Day 6: Clothes Getting Taken Off  
Day 7: Skype Sex  
day 8: Against The Wall  
Day 9: Doggy Style  
Day 10: Kink  
Day 11: Dom/Sub  
Day 12: Fingering  
Day 13: Rimming  
Day 14: Edging  
Day 15: Public Place  
Day 16: Outdoors  
Day 17: Birthday  
Day 18: 69  
Day 19: Sweet and Passionate  
Day 20: Dirty Talk  
Day 21: On The Floor  
Day 22: Lazy Morning Sex  
Day 23: Shower Sex  
Day 24: On A Desk  
Day 25: In A Car  
Day 26: After An Argument  
Day 27: Bondage  
Day 28: Quickie  
Day 29: In The Dressing Room  
Day 30: Bonus


	2. Day 1: Naked Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument, Frank tries to make it up to Gee with some naked cuddles....and maybe a blowjob.

"Gerard no. That sounds stupid." Frank mumbled as he continued to scroll through god only knows what. 

Gerard had suggested that the two go to the beach for a day, but Frank shot down his idea without a second thought.

"Frankie come on. Its hot as hell in here because you refuse to hire someone to fix our air conditioner. At least at the beach we can cool off."

Frank sat his phone down on his lap and propped his chin up against the palm of his hand. "Gerard. No."

Gerard rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I honestly have no clue why I even asked now. The only time you want to go out is when its fulfilling your precious needs. The only water you can stand is if its coming from a shower head or a cup." 

"Oh shut the hell up. You and I both know thats a fucking lie. I run around for you all the time. Remember when I had to help support your little drug habit?" Frank spat out. 

Gerard's eyes grew wide. Yes Gerard did have a drug problem, but that was years ago. He used to think that the drugs were his only escape. He always made Frankie do the drug exchanges since he was too scared to.

He felt tears begin to slip down his cheeks as he turned away.

"Gee I-"

"No. Just shut up." Gerard spat as he made his way to his room.

\--------------------

Gerard sighed, removing his boxers and flopping down on the bed. Since Frank wouldn't go to the beach with him, he'd do the next best thing.

Gerard had turned his fan all the way up and removed his clothes. It helped him cool down.

He turned his head to look at his side table, to be greeted with a picture of he and Frank on their first date. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, soon drifting into a light sleep.

\-----------------

Frank was currently sitting on the couch, feeling like a major dick. He knew he had made Gee upset, and he knew he had to make it up to him some how.

He got up from the couch and sighed, making his way up to he and Gee's bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door, not getting a response. He opened it slowly, noticing a naked Gee on the bed. He smirked slightly, getting a wicked idea in his head.

He made his way to Gerard, removing his clothes in the process. He sank to his knees and bit his lip. He took the base of Gerards cock into his hands, stroking slowly. He felt Gee flinch and harden under his grip.

He took the head of his cock between his lips, dipping his tongue into the slit, hearing Gerard moan.

"F-Frank..what are you doing?"

Frank removed himself from his cock, smiling up at him. "Saying sorry."

And with that, Frankie went back down on Gerard, taking him in all the way to the base.

Gerards hands flew down to Frank's black hair, tangling his fingers into it.

Frank ran his tongue over one of Gerard's veins, causing Gerard to yank his hair softly and throw his head back.

"F-Frankie..." He moaned out.

Frank stopped momentarily to lick at Gee's balls, but then he was right back on him.

Gerard was soon a moaning mess. Frank had already began to jerk himself off at the same speed he was sucking Gee off.

"Frank I'm gonna-"

And with that, he came into Franks mouth. Frank moaned, swallowing it all and popping off of Gerard.

Frank moaned, moving his hand at a rapid pace before he threw his head back moaning as he released into his hand.

Gerard scooted over, allowing Frank to cuddle up into his side, as he threw his arm over him.

"You are so forgiven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
